Millions of people suffer from low back pain. Low back pain can be chronic or brought about by an injury resulting from a particular activity. The treatments for low back pain range from muscle relaxers to physical therapy. During physical therapy, the emphasis is to begin to strengthen the core muscles in order to prevent low back pain. One issue with many people is the amount of time spent sitting at a desk. It is very common for people to sit at a desk for work for eight to ten hours per day. This time sitting in a chair contributes to the muscle degeneration as most chairs focus on ergonomic positioning but do not provide any muscle stimulation.
There are many devices that are available to assist a user in the development of their core muscles. As is known in the art, various sit-up machines and the like are available in gyms or can be purchased for home use. One issue with existing technology is the lack of integration of a chair that provides the functionality to provide a user a technique to exercise their core muscles while sitting at a desk. As such, those who spend hours every day at a desk typically suffer from low back pain as a results of the inactivity.
Accordingly, there is a need for an exercise chair that can be utilized at a desk wherein the exercise chair facilitates the development of the core muscles through requiring the user to perform a rotational movement in order to maintain the chair in a desired position.